Nada Valgo Sin Tu Amor
by SereEndylove4ever
Summary: yukino fue herida por lo que le dijo arima ahora yuki tiene nuevo novio jiji (peor sumary)


**Karekano no me pertenece utilizo a los Personajes originales de esa serie Karekano es propiedad de Gainax no propiedad mía y no quiero que me demanden porfa soy muy joven no quiero que me demanden a continuación mi historia TT**

**Capitulo 1:**

«_ El comienzo de una vida mejor_» «Autora: Mystical Selene» 

**Hace un año me fui de Japón y me vine para China mi madre mi padre y mis dos hermanas nos mudamos para acá a china por que mi padre le llego una propuesta de trabajo y el la acepto yo no me quería ir por que dejaba a mi amado Arima pero...terminamos por una pequeña discusión , ya les explicare por que, todo empezó así...**

**«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»**

**Flash Back**

**Secundaria hokuei**

**Me pregunto donde estará Arima?-dijo Yukino un poco pensativa**

**Valla Miyazawa que t pasa estas muy pensativa-dijo un joven de piel trigueña**

**Ah tonami jiji por que estas tan temprano aquí?-dijo Yukino**

**Bueno es que estaba aburrido en mi casa y decidí venirme mas temprano-dijo tonami**

**Ah, oye has visto a Arima?**

**No , no lo he visto**

**Ammm...bueno nos vemos **

**Cuando se volteo sintió que alguien la tomo por la mano fuertemente y ese chico era Tonami!**

**To...Tonami que estas haciendo **

**Solo hago lo correcto-decía el mientras la acercaba hacia el y le propinaba un beso en los labios.**

**En ese momento alguien se paro en seco por ver a la pareja en ese estado y esa persona era Arima!**

**Pero que están haciendo? Miyazawa Tonami que están haciendo?**

**A...Arima déjame explicarte-dijo Miyazawa **

**Si Arima deje que te explique , que te explique que ella me ama a mi y no a ti –dijo tonami con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios **

**No es mentira ari...no termino de decir la palabra por que la interrumpió**

**No me expliques nada ya lo vi todo Miyazawa , me di cuenta que eres una cualquiera...-dijo Arima**

**Al decir esto Miyazawa le dio una fuerte bofetada y le dijo**

**Yo no soy una cualquiera y si no crees en mi no me creas vete con Clarissa si es lo que quieres por que no pienso quedarme contigo eres un malagradecido**

**Ja vaya esto me gusta –dijo tonami**

**Tu cállate tonami, no se como te pude considerar mi amigo es mas me voy –dijo Miyazawa**

**Si te vas es que eres una cobarde que no asume sus consecuencias-dijo Arima**

**Si lo soy ,soy una cobarde , una cobarde qué nunca debió creer en ustedes –al decir eso se marcho**

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Esa fue la razón la cual termine con Arima pero no importa ahora estoy aquí en china feliz con mis amigas de verdad y con mi novio el se vino con mi familia y conmigo , quieren saber quien es?... bueno se los diré Asaba Hideaki , el dejo a todos en Japón y se vino con nosotros , mis hermanas están súper contentas con el jaja son muy tiernas y Hideaki imagínenselo jaja mi padre esta empezándole a hablar por que antes lo odiaba pero ya le esta cayendo súper bien.**

**Yuki?**

**Ah , eres tu Hideaki **

**Que te pasa , de pronto te pones pensativa y tu mirada se torna muy triste eso no me gusta nada Yuki**

**no me digas que te estas acordando de lo que te paso **

**Me lo temía, ya no te atormentes con eso , sabes que cuentas conmigo yo te amo y siempre será así **

**Yo también te amo Hideaki pero es que todavía siento algo por Arima**

**Arima , Arima otra ves con eso Yuki, el esta con Clarissa , tal ves se estén riendo de ti a tus espaldas **

**Si es verdad no me dejare engañar de nuevo **

**Así se habla, pero tengo que dar una noticia Yuki**

**Cual?**

**Bueno tu padre quiere volver a Japón**

**Nani?**

**Si volaremos a Japón **

**Pero es que ...**

**Yuki!**

**Esta bien..**

**«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»**

**Japón**

**Souichiro estas bien?**

**Si clarissa solo estaba recordando algunas cosas**

**Sou no me digas que estabas pensando en esa cual...**

**No hables mal de ella**

**Pero...**

**Nada de peros es mejor que te vallas a casa **

**Hay esta bien...la chica salió de habitación hecha una fiera **

**Hideaki Yukino por que se fueron?**

**Hijo estas bien , vi a esa jovencita salir hecha una furia de la casa-Dijo Soiji**

**Si padre estoy bien , pero quiero estar solo-dijo souichiro **

**Como plazcas-dijo Soiji muy preocupado**

**Yukino, ya ha pasado un año en donde te has metido te extraño-dijo Arima nostálgicamente.**

**«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»«♥»**

China 

**Hija baja a comer- dijo La madre de Yukino**

**Ok¡¡¡-dijo una entusiasmada Yukino**

**A comer!  
**

**Yukino ya Hideaki te dijo-dijo Hiroyuki el padre de Yukino**

**Si papá el ya me lo dijo ya arregle mis maletas-dijo Yukino**

**Oye Onee Chan tienes el Cabello Largo me gusta mucho-fijo Tsukino**

**Si, se ha puesto muy hermosa –dijeron en unísono Hiroyuki y Hideaki**

**Hay pero que cosas dicen-decia esto mientras se ponia roja**

**Se parece en realidad a mamá cuando era Joven-dijo Kano**

**Hay si es verdad – Dijo Hideaki**

**Todas son hermosas **

**A…Arigatou Hideaki Kun**

**Hay por que se sonrojan quien las entiendo?-dijo Hiroyuki**

**Gracias por la comida**

**Hasta Mañana!**

**Al día siguiente todos estaban recogiendo lo que faltaba, Hideaki y Yukino hablaban muy animadamente hasta que Hideaki le dio un beso a la desprevenida Yukino el cual ella respondió muy gustosamente Kano y Tsukino veían la escena muy sorprendidas y a la vez sonrojadas **

**Hiroyuki se percato de esto y muy celoso se puso así que llamo a Yukino para que se metiera el auto , Hideaki se quejo por que quería ir con Yukino pero el padre no lo dejo y le pago un autobús para que se fuera SOLO para Japón Yukino estaba riéndose de esa escena y su padre le decía "No me gusta ese chico me empezó a caer mal de nuevo".**

**En el camino Yukino iba muy pensativa**

"Me pregunto que haré si me encuentro a Arima estoy muy asustada , no puedo negar que lo quiero ver que lo amo , pero que cosas digo! Yo amo a asaba el me enseño a creer en mi de nuevo debo de olvidar a Arima me hizo mucho daño que haré kamisama"

**Cuando termino de decir eso se quedo dormida profundamente y empezó a soñar con Arima soñó cuando el le dijo yo te amo**

**Comienzo del sueño **

No quiero conseguirme a Arima me siento tonta , Oh ya se iré a la sala de música a tocar un poco de piano

Poin!

Auch eso dolió

Ah gomen

Go...gomen nasaidecía esto muy apenada y salió corriendo

Eh no ha llegado nadie?

Espera...dijo esto y le agarro una mano

Quiero que sepas Miyazawa que yo Te Amo

**Fin del Sueño**

**Yuki**

**Yuki**

**YUKIIIIIIIIIII! Dijeron las dos pequeñas hermanas de Yukino **

**mmm... quiero dormir un poco mas**

**No seas tonta ya llegamos y apúrate que tenemos que ir a el colegio**

**Y asaba?**

**El llamo y dijo que te espera en la secundaria**

**Yukino Salio del auto se baño se puso el uniforme se peino se puso sus dos ganchos verdes en su cabello que ya no era corto si no largo hasta mas debajo de los hombros lucia muy hermosa**

**Nos vemos **

**Adios Yuki Chan**

**Adios Onee Chan!**

**Yukino cando iba en camino a la secundaria pensó**

"Llego el día , tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos"

**Continuara**

**Hola , este es mi primer fic de Karekano es muy extraño jaja pero algo me motivo ha hacer este fic jaja Pobre Yukino Arima la lastimo mucho diciéndole cualquiera y Hideaki vino al rescate jajaja quien diría Yukino Y Asaba como novios jaja que es esto el mundo se volvió loco se que este capi esta muy corto pero no tengo muchas ideas ... espero que me dejen rw onegai**

**20 de Marzo De 2005**

**You May Dream Mahashiro Na koi no Tsubasa Ni Naru Tenshi No Yukibiri Hanau You No Ni**


End file.
